So What?
by Zeil
Summary: Prophecy Has Anyone actually watched it? Anyway just a little after story plot. It pretty much mindless dribble, but it does have some nice slashy themes and some humours moments. The devil and Tommy get a little dirty in the dust...
1. Chapter 1

**So What?**

Cos I'm a brat- And I know everything

And I talk back- Cos I'm not listening

To anything you say

The Living End, Prisoner Of Society

Thomas had no clue as to what he was doing... But did it really matter. It seemed to fit suit with the rest of his life as of late. He jumps up the stairs like an overexcited child on Christmas morning, hoping up two or three in one stride. He bursts out through the door into the bright orange glow of sunrise, the sand looking bathed in blood. Such an odd offsetting shade... So fitting for what's about to happen.

"I asked you a question angel?" Thomas demands rudely, demands of the devil no less and if someone had told him this even two minutes ago he would have laughed.

"What do you want from me Thomas?" The other hisses twisting on his heel.

"I want an answer!" He shouts back, pushing and not knowing why... The devil considers him for a moment letting silence settle.

"I have my soul and my faith..." The other still refuses to answer, switching between barely making eye contact and glaring heatedly.

"What do you have?" Thomas bites, not sure why it's important... It just is... Its leading to something Thomas doesn't know.

"Go home Tommy." The other lilts condescendingly, with a smirking twist of lips.

"Fuck you." Thomas spits. He looks Thomas up and down as though considering it, Thomas really didn't expect any less.

"Is that an offer Thomas." He purrs low and gruff. Something inside of Thomas tingled urgently. He held his breath slightly trying to steady himself.

"What do you have?" Thomas said carefully trying not to let his voice shake. Lucifer smirked, eyes glittering dangerously in the low light. He moves slow, but inexorably, Thomas finds himself transfixed by it.

Then he's in front of him, hands groping along Thomas's slight hips, his thighs... Thomas's mouth falls open in a startled little gasp, he's lifted roughly and settled into the diverted, crumbling red wall.

"Anything I want!" He growls quietly into Thomas's face, making blood flush all sorts of interesting places. Lucifer chuckles darkly, he can't help but appreciate how beautiful the other looks like that.

He leans into the flushed face fully intending to devour the others pert little mouth. Thomas looks away, purposely and he can't help but think that he can't possibly allow that. Because he's given Thomas chances to leave... two if fact. Generous really considering. He brings his face close to Thomas's, breathing against his skin.

"Anything Thomas, I can have anything I want." Thomas is panting deeply, pulling in breath after shaky breath. He's struggling to speak, trying and faltering.

"I could even have you... If I wanted..." He rubs against the simmering figure, drawing something of a stifled whimper. He pinches an ear between dulled teeth.

"Nothing, you have nothing..." Thomas grasps, trying to grip a quickly disappearing world. Reason sliding into want.

"What was that?" He teases, taunting Thomas by trying to catch his delicate lips. It's a mock attempt, at least while the others squirming remains humorous.

"All that power and its nothing..."

"Nothing?..." Thomas's face is taken in hand almost gently.

"Oh Tommy, I could have you begging and wanting for things... that you don't even have names for..."

"You'd still have nothing..." Thomas frowned trying to concentrate. He can't help but wonder if Thomas is in fact right. Can't help but think about the black abyss of hell. Ash and dust and... He grits his teeth; he won't say it... Won't let Thomas have the upper hand again. His hand slips down lower, closing over a pale throat, thumb pressing Thomas's jaw.

"Wait..." Thomas stumbles.

"Make it good." He growls, allowing Thomas more than he ever would anyone else.

"What do you want?" Thomas pleaded and its such an odd question, that he has to stop, ask the other what he means. But he can't. Can't appear that weak in front of Thomas of all people.

"What do you want?" He questions, trying for disinterest.

"..." Thomas mumbles something so wispy and light that the other thinks he couldn't have heard it.

"Take me home with you." He pulls back as if burnt, of all the things he would have ever expected that wasn't anywhere on the list... and its extensive. He stops to glare after putting a good two or three steps in-between Thomas and himself. As though Thomas has cut him deeply, wounded him in the worst way possible. Perhaps he has...

"Don't say such things Thomas." He hisses and it's like nails over glass, cutting, splitting, cracking. It sets Thomas's teeth on edge.

"Why not..." Thomas shamelessly propositions, hopping down off the wall and thrusting his hips forward as he sidles towards the other. Treading carefully, as someone would with a skittish house cat.

"So desperate to take me home... Now nothing... Don't you want me anymore..." Thomas teases, stroking a soft looking collarbone and how the other wishes to find out if it is what it seems.

"Don't play Thomas... Not Me." he growls dangerously.

"Not even a little..." Thomas pouts in a way that surprises even himself.

"Do I torment you so much..." Thomas breathes and by now there's nothing between them. Thomas reaches out and his wrist is caught.

"Don't flatter yourself Thomas." He spits.

"You want me..." Thomas pushes even though the other hand is shaking slightly. It's so strange to see the devil... almost crumbling before him. But right now Thomas can't picture him as the source of all evil, as the Vatician paints him to be... Can't even picture him as the imp that the Asian cultures have him pinned as... All he looks to Thomas is fragile and strange. Darkness, with colours all around... Or maybe it's the other way around. He was once loved more by god than any other... Perhaps the touches have lingered... Thomas finds himself wondering if indeed it was 'that' kind of love... Was the other used and thrown away by an uncaring deity... Thomas trails a finger lightly down the others cheek and he makes no move to stop it... Surely that means something...

"Your romanticising me Thomas..." He half whispers. It doesn't surprise Thomas that he knows what he's thinking, but he stills has to wonder if its truth. Would the other tell him if it were... Thomas doubts it. His eyes look so sad, so dark and haunted, but beautiful... Thomas can't help but think of butterfly wings, once touched they never got off the ground... But even damaged, still incredibly beautiful... Heart-breakingly so...

Thomas leans in and kisses him and he'd laugh at the innocent almost quaintness of it... But that would rune it, pollute it... He won't make this like everything else in his life... But he will, just being there with Thomas is dirtying him, he should push the other away... But that won't do it, Thomas has to see, feel for himself...

Thomas is almost discouraged by the lack of response... He wants push but... The others mouth parts sensuously, lips opening slowly. Thomas's tongue has invited itself in before he's even finished processing this new development. It's a hot spicy cavern, wet and fiery, so hot it boarders on having a constant cool before-burn. Thomas can't help but probe deeper, air a forgotten thing. The burn turns deeper, like aniseed, but deeper, darker... Offsetting... Its darkly sweet, salty, bitter, all at the same time... Thomas swallows and tastes it at the back of his throat. He pulls away quickly... startled. He pants and tries to clear his thoughts... The flavour starting to recede...

Lucifer breathes a sigh of relief as Thomas tears away suddenly... Knowing what the others tasted what the others felt. He's shocked though then when Thomas leans back in... He grabs broad shoulders and pushes him back a little.

"Is this what you want Thomas?" He's back to spitting quietly. Thomas almost winces.

"Why not?" he asks thickly, still a little dazed by the kiss.

"What Tommy, take you back to hell. To the flames and pain and darkness." he pushes, tightening his grip. Tommy swallows and steels himself... The others afraid, he can feel it...

"Stay... stay with me." He offers.

"I can't..." Thomas expected no less... knows its true...

"Then keep me warm..." Thomas breathes.

"Is that what you want?" he asks with a tinge of anger.

"A quick, cheap fuck..." Thomas shudders at the vehemence in his voice.

"It really wouldn't be like that!" Thomas breathes.

"And what would it be Thomas... Soft little kisses, gentle petting..." He stops suddenly seeing a quiet kind of certainty in Thomas's eyes... Had he shown him nothing...

Thomas starts slightly when his lips are taken quickly, teeth scraping roughly. He whimpers at the harshness of the kiss as his back hits the wall... He tries not to wince to bad as a tongue invades his mouth, none to gently.

He ground his body roughly against Thomas's, he needed to show the other what he was... How loathsome, how unwanted...

Thomas waited patiently for what he knew was coming, taking the abuse in stride. The Devil pulled back finally. The better part of Thomas's body bruised from rough groping. His mouth stinging sharply. He stared at Thomas in bewilderment... Thomas's finger caressing lightly when he started to speak.

"I don't know what it'll be like..." Thomas said, an endearing forgiveness in his eyes.

"Yes... and let's keep it that way..." He said removing the finger. Thomas felt a little piece of himself crack...

Lucifer dropped the hand and turned quickly before he didn't something unfixable... He crushed whatever it was that Thomas dredged up into tiny fragments and buried them... Thomas was right,... he had nothing... Nothing but pain and a lifetime of regret...

_**And forever to think about it...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry Bugger, I was so happy I just up loaded my first stories and no disclaimer. So save to say I don't own them… Sorry if ya'll though this was chapter two My fault. I'm a little over excited.


End file.
